Lover
by Snowflight
Summary: “Him and I had been best friends for as long as I can remember. It takes something simple to ruin that friendship, something as simple as my love – for Featherpaw.”
1. Please read in order

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	2. Prologue

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	3. Chapter 1

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	4. Chapter 2

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	5. Chapter 3

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	6. Chapter 4

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	7. Chapter 5

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	8. Chapter 6

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	9. Chapter 7

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	10. Chapter 8

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	11. Chapter 9

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	12. Chapter 10

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	13. Epilogue

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


	14. IMPORTANT

**-Content removed-**

Why, you ask.  
Because it just spoils the stories for my updated collection. (:

Why is it still up then?  
Because honestly, I like keeping the reviews. That's why I didn't just delete the story. Sorry, I just can't bear parting with them. Hopefully, my old writing will be back up after my updated collection is completed so you can see the difference between my writing.

If you really want to see the story (believe me, it's worth reading, people say), or if you're a returning reader, please check out my updated collection. Thank you!

_~Snowy_


End file.
